shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf
better known as . is one of the second chosen dragon warrior. She is the Younger twin Sister of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf. Personality some and Sharona believed her personality was at first being like her older twin brother, just usually her trademark level-headed however for what is known to be shown of her personality she is very quiet but sometimes carefree even with a quiet bookworm type of personality however she is somewhat nice and sometimes is surprised to see those her older twin brother helps out. even yet, she is well known for her famous trademark quiet talk. however she was shown being a silent type of a person. the main reason is because she once busted in tears of sorrow when Sharona De Vil Rhodes "killed" her older twin brother, she was so complete sad, broken from the inside yet very lonely when she was completely broken apart from the inside. this however after her older twin brother came back to finished an old score with Sharona. with Sharona gone. this made her live in a peaceful life again with her older twin brother and foster little sister together Relationships like her older twin brother. Lilly has encountered many different people throughout her life, ranging from her family, her friends and allies, to bad rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood. Lilly has shown a few romantic feelings towards of few people Character Relationships *The Younger Step-Daughter of Lord Rendorf Tearson **The Half sister of Renako Kuina Tearson and Rena Scheris Tearson *The younger Twin Daughter To Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf and Renton Michael Thūrwolf I *Made a Pinky promise towards her older twin brother that he will Promise her, if he ever save her from danger he always be there to watch out for her danger **The Younger Twin sister to Eliskūya Michael **The Adopted "Big" Sister to Millie Marson **The Niece and Goddaughter to her Uncle and Aunt Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson *The Close Friend and to her older twin brother's deceased girlfriend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi *Was Killed but was revived by Naomi **Was Infected with a Deadly Parasite virus by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, to work under her by force or else she would die in horrible many ways of death *Holds a big personal grudge against on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for "killing" her older twin brother *married Sora Skyline and had three children while her older twin brother named them Yamato "Matt" Skyline, Shino "Sinon" Skyline and Hikari "Kari" Skyline Appearance she had semi-short dark cyan with she has two long tufts hanging upward while her Atlantean elf ears were showing she has Onyx eyes under her round glasses It is notice that without her round glasses she seems She suffers from extremely myopia in her eyes (without her spectacles glasses she's ‪‎totally blind which is a major problem to her). it was later pointed by others that she is very Identical to her older twin brother in many ways without her round glasses while being blind Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip around the time she begin to wear a school uniform that wears brown school shoes with white stockings while wearing a red pinko pleated tartan skirt with a white t-shirt with rolled up sleeves with a brown sweater vest on Abilities and Powers Guardian Ghost like her half-sister Renako , Lillian could only sense and hear spiritual power of spirits at one point when she was little. however she became ill with high fevers when there was harvest moon was out at night. but it was very strong to handle for her shamanic abilities could to kick in. however she could only sense and hear spirits. but she is not trained as a shaman so she cannot use their powers like her father, mother, older twin brother and two half-sister can. Weapon :See More: Tears Of Angel's Blade History Early Past and Early babyhood she was the fourth and last twin to be born a member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about her past she was born on March 17 to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. she spent most of her early babyhood living with her mother as a baby while her older twin brother was taking good care of her first days of school Meeting Sora for the first time transferred to private school after she was saved from Sora from danger and was later was heavy bullied and ridiculed at her normal school at a young age she was later reading at a local library with her grandmother. Later on she was started to going to private school to learn the basics of things without others annoying her meeting Naomi Before the Timeskip Lucca's Orphanage Later on that night the following mouths she was outside reading while her older twin brother was returned home doing dusk doing that day Sharona come to visit and murdered their mother in a horrible way this made her and her older brother were scared when they came to the living room where they saw blood everywhere but they find out their mother was on the floor laying critically wounded. however their grandmother was there beside their mother and their grandmother reminded them what happen to their mother. following that day foreword. the two siblings were later taking to Lucca's place to be Adopted by a friend of their mother's who took them in as her own children. later on in the afternoon she and her older twin brother was greeted by an brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and then Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded the twins who "killed" their mother. it was later revealed by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins that who killed their mother in coldblooded. however after Sharona left with her brainwashed partner in crime. hearing the bad news made. in which that made her very sad. however she wanted her older twin brother get payback on Sharona. soon after Sharona left. that night while everyone was sleep. later that night Sharona came back this time to kidnapped both Lilly and Millie. later on the next morning as her older twin brother heard the news what happen to his younger twin sister and foster baby sister by hearing the bad news from her older twin brother's new best friend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi. Kidnapped the next morning. soon after being kidnapped and waken up by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, Lilly later watched in horror of her older twin brother being beaten up and almost being killed however she was slightly brave enough to pull her twin brother up from the edge of the volcano. however before she can aid her twin brother safely, Sharona imaged to pushed her out the way and she later watched her brother (who was trying hang on the edge of the cliff of the volcano). was kicked off a the edge of the volcano at barrel volcano by Sharona. she later hunched over and was crying in sorrow even yet she praying for her older twin brother's safe return. but she did not resized that she was infected with a deadly parasite virus by Sharona while falling unconscious for a short while. once she was knocked out by Sharona. she and her older twin brother were separated, even Lillian believed her older brother was lost forever... During the Timeskip Failure Teaches Success While heading back to the mechanism factory while forcibly working at the mechanism factory she spent most of her time following Sharona's evil orders and being force to do make large robot by force however she found out if she dose not help out at all or else she well die painfully with the deadly parasite virus inside her that was injected by Sharona with a press of a trigger from a remote control device with Lilly confused about it. however she slightly tried to ignore Sharona's bad mistreats to get revenge on the world. while she even tried to go the restroom by herself while avoid Ellie Elwood being mind controlled with her odd like bad behavior. however her Adopted younger sister tried help out, however a unfamiliar face that was trying help both and her and adopted younger sister to escape the place Freedom! or maybe not After the Timeskip Character Trivia *like her twin brother being right handed. she is left handed. Musical Theme External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Thūrwolf Family Member